


100 ways to be a good boy

by Octoberrose11



Category: One Direction (Band), The Voice (Ireland) RPF, Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: 18yo harry, 22 year old liam, AU, Age Difference, BDSM AU, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Dirty Talk, Dom Bressie, Dom Liam, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Niall Liam and Zayn are still One Direction, Nouis are best friends, Older Liam, Rimming, Safe Word Use, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Spanking, Student Harry, Sub Harry, Sub Louis, Sub Niall, Teacher Louis, Top Liam, Younger Harry, au soul mate, but - Freeform, dom gemma, harry was abused in the past, i mean he actually has two kids, more tags to be added later, nouis are harry's best friends, original child character - Freeform, original payne children - Freeform, past sub abuse, place: London, though none of the doms did the abusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Octoberrose11
Summary: Harry wasn’t what Liam was expecting, to be honest. Standing just as tall as Liam himself, and probably just as broad, he doesn’t fit any of the standard sub stereotypes, not that Liam minds much. He can’t see much other then that, the other man still behind the one way mirror, but he smiles a little when he finally notices the long curls the man has in a high pony on the back of his head.Before today Liam had never really bought into the one true soulmate for the rest of your life thing that the government preached about, much less your placement in the world. He’s world famous, slept with anyone and everyone he could willingly get into his bed. He doesn’t need a test or a piece of paper to tell him if he’s a Dom or a sub, why the fuck should it matter anyway?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thezaynlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezaynlife/gifts).



> I posted this on tumblr: http://tommoandmalikpayne.tumblr.com/post/156379809260/yooooooooooooomore-22yo-domliam-getting and kim said where's the fic
> 
> so here's the fic because i am weak ass for dom!Liam and for kim god bless

Harry wasn’t what Liam was expecting, to be honest. Standing just as tall as Liam himself, and probably just as broad, he doesn’t fit any of the standard sub stereotypes, not that Liam minds much. He can’t see much other then that, the other man still behind the one way mirror, but he smiles a little when he finally notices the long curls the man has in a high pony on the back of his head. 

Before today Liam had never really bought into the one true soulmate for the rest of your life thing that the government preached about, much less your placement in the world. He’s world famous, slept with anyone and everyone he could willingly get into his bed. He doesn’t need a test or a piece of paper to tell him if he’s a Dom or a sub, why the fuck should it matter anyway? 

A lot, apparently. The English government forced him home from tour to be here and refused to let him return until he claimed his sub- Harry- and until he could prove that he would be a good Dom for him. He has spent the last three months retaking Dom classes, redoing his entire house and having to draw up contracts for a man he hasn’t even met yet. 

He bounces his two year old twins, Cayden and Charlotte (not mistakes, never mistakes but rather gifts from a one night stand), on his knees, feeling anxious, even as he’s eyeing Harry curiously. His best friend Zayn smirks at him from across the table, his own sub Louis glaring up at him from his place at Zayn’s feet, though Liam knows it’s mostly for show, that Louis loves and respects Zayn more then the other man probably deserves. Liam, though here against his will, hopes that one day he and Harry might have the same kind of companionship, if not the same kind of love. 

“He’s pretty gorgeous mate,” Zayn says laughing when Louis growls at him. “Not as gorgeous as you, love,” he murmurs, leaning down to press a kiss to Louis’ temple. The older man beams and presses harder against Zayn’s knees, sighing when Zayn begins to run gentle fingers through his hair. “Being such a good boy for me Lou, think you should start thinking about what you want as a reward for when we get home, yeah?” 

Louis beams up at him and Liam closes his eyes, feeling a headache come on. There’s some things he doesn’t need to hear and his two best friends sexual foreplay is one of them. Especially after the time he had to listen to them do teacher/student role play in the hotel room next to him (with Zayn as the student.) He couldn’t look them in the eye for a month and would love it if it never happened again. 

“Mr. Payne?” A government official opens the door and smiles, thankfully interrupting whatever Louis was going to say in response, “We are going to bring Harry in now. Please remember the rules, they are there for both of your safeties. Also please keep in mind that Harry is very shy, so don’t feel bad if you can’t get a lot out of him this first meeting. I’m sure when you get him home this afternoon and he settles in some that the two of you will be very happy together.” Her smile grows wider and from the corner of Liam’s eye he can see Louis shudder. 

“Of course,” Liam gives her his best fan smile. “We are ready to meet him when ever he’s ready to come in.” He wipes his sweaty hands on his his pants legs, careful not to unbalance the twins. 

She gives the room one more wide, and obviously fake, beam, “I’ll be right back with Harry.” 

 

^* ^* ^* ^* ^* ^* ^*

There are a couple of things Harry knows for sure today. One, he’s the oldest sub being paired with a Dom. Two, apparently his Dom is famous and had to be pulled from a world tour to be here. Three, his social worker (obviously a Dom) terrifies him. Fourth, he’s terrified of all Doms but from the list the social worker gave him it seems like he and his Dom are a perfect match. Fifth, he’s quoting Twilight and he’s never been more glad that no one can read his mind. 

Now, staring Liam Payne, the Liam Payne, in the face (not the eyes though, never the eyes), Harry can’t. His drops his gaze to his bare feet, curling them in on each other. 

They’re walking down the hallway to go home, to Liam’s house, and Harry is completely overwhelmed. Liam is balancing two kids on his wide shoulders, laughing with his bandmate Zayn, neither seeming too concerned about if Harry was following him. 

He is because Liam is Liam, Liam’s amazing and famous along side his bandmates Zayn Malik, also a Dom, and Niall Horan, a sub. Zayn’s sub, Louis Tomlinson, travels with them. He knows Niall’s Dom (Niall Breslin) is a huge beast of a man, and is famous in his own right and travels with their band when he isn’t busy with his own obligations. And he’s also following him because Liam is his assigned Dom and Harry would rather not get off on a bad foot right away. He’d rather not be punished first thing.

Harry is an eighteen year old sub from nowhere England with no real future in front of him. He barely passed his sub classes, though his whole class barely passed so that wasn’t saying much. 

In the last two years Harry has been through hell, he wouldn’t wish his training on anyone. Last thing Harry had heard the school had been shut down, the teachers arrested for thousands and thousands of counts of sub abuse. And he’s a good boy, okay?, every one always tells Harry how good of a boy he is but Liam is going to see his school records and he’s going to be so disappointed before their life even starts together. 

Liam is going to know just how bad a boy he really is. 

He’s shaken from his thoughts when and arm is thrown over his shoulder, and he looks into the beaming face of Louis Tomlinson even as he tries to pretend that he wasn’t startled. 

“You’re a cute one, aren’t you lad? Well it’s a good thing that Payno likes cute things, trust me. Give it about a week and he’ll be putty in your hands.” Louis’ eyes crinkle when he smiles at him. “Of course I already like you which means Zayn is going to like you too.”

“You call your Dom by his given name?” Harry can’t hide his surprise. It’s not unheard of, of course, and more and more Doms are allowing it but Zayn, Mr. Malik, seems like he would be more of the traditional type Dom. Like the teachers Harry had at school. 

“Of course I do?” Louis gave him a weird look. “What else would I call him, sir? No, that would go to his head. And he already has a big enough head, trust me, with the way all those preteen girls throw themselves at him.”

“I would watch myself, Louis, I can hear you talking shit about me. I would stop while you’re ahead if you don’t want to be punished when we get home,” Zayn said over his shoulder, still not taking his focus off of Liam. 

Louis smirked, his eyes lighting up with mischief. “See, Zayn likes to think he’s in charge, actually most Doms do. But it’s us subs that hold all the power.” 

“I don’t think I want anyone to have the power,” Harry mumbled under his breath.

He took in Harry’s wide eyes and suddenly pale face and frowned. “Are you okay?” He took in Harry’s shaking hands and the nervous glances he kept throwing at Liam’s back and his frown deepened. “Liam! I’m stealing Harry when we get home.” 

“That’s fine, love, as long as you bring you both back in time for dinner.” Liam used the automatic car keys and unlocked his car door before going around to put the twins in their car seats. “It’s time for these monsters to go down for a nap anyways.” 

Louis slid into the car, smiling up at Zayn who had held the door open for him, before pulling Harry in to sit beside him with a giggle. 

“I think you and I are going to be great friends, Harry Styles, great friends indeed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Louis isn’t wrong when he says they’re going to be best friends. The older man is full of energy, bouncing and talking a hundred miles an hour, always going and going, Harry can tell that much even now, just knowing him a couple hours. And Harry really shouldn’t have worried about what ‘going out’ meant, honestly. Liam had put Harry’s black collar (a bracelet that said, “Liam Payne,” on it, so Harry and Liam legally wouldn’t be arrested) and had sent them both on their way. 

Harry isn’t exactly sure, however, how he had ended up curled in Niall Horan’s bed - the bed Niall Horan share’s with his Dom even -, Niall on his left and Louis on his right. Dom Breslin “Call me Bressie” is in the kitchen cooking the six of them dinner, and Harry can hear him singing one of Liam’s songs under his breath. The Dom had laughed off Harry’s horrified look at the thought of calling the Dom his given name and had then ordered Harry to call him Mr Bressie if it would make him feel better, and then went back to cooking after giving Niall a smacking kiss on the cheek and a teasing smack on the ass. 

He’s relaxed, is the thing. Louis has his hands tangled in his hair, and Niall’s hands are tangled in Louis’, the three of them are almost one giant knot of a body, Harry isn’t sure where he begins and where he ends. He hasn’t felt like this since he presented, and maybe not even before then, he can’t remember the last time he felt as at home or as comfortable as he feels right now. 

He doesn’t want it to end, this sense of home and comfort. 

“So Hazza, can I call you Hazza?” Louis asks, “Tell us about yourself.” 

Harry freezes, Louis’ hand accidentally tugs one of his curls and he whines without meaning too. All three of them freeze, staring at each other, none of them breathing even as Bressie calls from the kitchen, “The three of you better not be getting off without permission!” and the tension breaks, Niall cackles from beside him and Louis’ face loses the pinched look it had gained.

“He’s joking,” Louis tells him under his breath, when he sees that Harry actually looks really worried. “Niall is allowed to do anything he wants, aren’t you babe?” 

Niall rolls his eyes. “Bres is just the dom in the bedroom, Haz. And if I don’t like something I can put a stop to it. But enough about me, you where about to tell us about you.” 

The two of them look at Harry expectantly, their eyes wide. The thing is they could be twins, both wide blue eyes staring at him. Even though they’re both older then him, years older, they look innocent like this, like nothing in the world could do any wrong and like nothing could do them any harm. He knows better. 

The thing is, he wants to trust them. He thinks he can trust them, is the thing, but the past twenty two months has taught him not to trust anyone or anything. But if he’s going to be Liam Payne’s sub he’s going to have to learn how to be the best sub for the man, and who knows the man best the the two subs beside him. 

He sighs. 

“My name’s Harry, I’m eighteen and Liam Payne is my Dom.” 

“We know that love,” Louis says, though not unkindly. Harry has watched enough interviews with Zayn Malik in them to know that Louis doesn’t have a lot of patience for anyone or anything, and that he isn’t exactly a kind person by nature to anyone outside his family and people he considers friends. 

“Uhm, I have an older sister, her name is Gemma. She’s a Domme, she’s twenty four and she’s not been matched with a sub yet. She uh. She’s been keeping my sickness away, without having sex with me, you know? My mom’s a sub too, she matched with my birth dad but he abused her so he went to jail when I was four and she rematched when I was ten. My da, Robin, he’s amazing, he treats me and Gem like we’re his own kids and loves my mom. He treats her like she’s the best thing in the world.

“I love kids,” he continues and pouts when Louis cuts over him. 

“That’s a good thing man, Payno has two of his own, Cayden and Charlotte. They’re two, you know? The fucker didn’t believe in the Dom/sub system and got a random pregnant while on the road a while ago. They’re great kids though, you’ll love them.” 

Harry bites his lip, “Do you think they’ll love me?” 

Niall laughs and playfully tugs a piece of Harry’s hair. “They love everyone, mate.” 

“Okay, cool. Anyways, I used to nanny for people in my neighborhood before I went off to school and,” 

“Where did you go to school then?” Niall asked, head perched on his arm. He looked genuinely interested, like he actually cared what Harry had to say but Harry knew better. No one really cared what Harry had to say, not even Harry himself. 

“Uhm, well. North Redditch’s Sub School for Boys.” Harry’s hands clench the comforter under him, nervous. He’s a bad boy, he can tell that that’s what the other two are going to say, he knows that’s what they’re thinking, they’re going to be so disgusted with him, and they’re going to tell Liam and Liam is going to return him and he has the right to- 

Louis and Niall share a startled look, even as Louis’ jaw works. 

“Babe. Harry.” He takes hold of one of Harry’s hands and forces him to relax them, running a thumb up and down the side of his wrist. “Niall love, isn’t that the school that was shut down for sub abuse?” 

Niall nods his head, looking shaken. “It was. Harry. Harry, did.” He looks like he isn’t sure what he’s supposed to ask, or how to ask it. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before he shrugs and looks at Louis. 

“Harry, love, did they abuse you,” Louis asks him point blank. He doesn’t believe in beating around the bush, being with Zayn for as long as he has will do that to you. His eyes narrow when Harry starts to shake his head, “You don’t have to lie to us, babe, we are your friends and we’ll love you either way.” 

“You don’t even know me!” Harry spits out. “I’m a bad boy and you’ll hate me if you knew what I’ve done!” He bursts into tears, the bed shaking beneath the force of his sobs. 

The two exchange another look, this time knowing ones. The thing is Harry is really fucking tall for a sub, and even broader, but he’s skinny. Too skinny. Louis could probably pick him up and carry him like a toddler skinny. Neither are exactly sure what to do in this situation.   
Niall finally sits up. “I’m going to get Bressie,” he mouths and Louis nods, pulling the younger man into his body. 

Things are starting to make sense, Harry’s fear of Liam from earlier in the day. How jumpy he was in the car ride, how he couldn’t seem to understand how Niall and Louis both called their Doms by their given names. Yes, things are really starting to make sense and Louis isn’t liking what he sees.

He’s not liking what he sees at all. 

Hopefully being under the care of Liam Payne will take care of Harry Styles, if not Louis doesn’t know what will help the other man. 

....Retraining would hurt him more then it would help him at this point.


	3. Chapter 3

When Bressie calls Liam he’s not sure what to expect to be honest. He’s been Harry’s official Dom less then six hours, the ink isn’t even fully dry on their papers, or on the tattoo in his skin. Nothing about their bond is complete, Harry can be taken away from him if the government so desires and when Bressie calls he can feel it in his bones, it’s bad. From the look on Zayn’s face he thinks it’s bad too, holding on tight to Liam’s hand as he hits answer, and puts the phone on speaker.

He doesn’t know Harry, even though he thinks he really would like to, he hasn’t even had the chance to read the whole file he was given, he and Zayn had barely gotten past Harry’s name, family information and his basic medical history when Bressie had called, Niall hysterical screaming in the background, and he could faintly make out Louis singing something but he didn’t take the time to figure out what it was, worried about what ever was going on at the other house. He doesn’t know what the situation is, what he’s going into because Bressie wouldn’t tell him. Bressie had told him that he had to figure it out himself, and not to ask Louis or Niall when he got there, and that scared Liam more then anything else. Liam had thrown some shoes on, pressed a kiss to the side of Zayn’s head, asked the other man to watch the twins while he left and promised to bring Louis home when he came back. 

Liam uses his key to open the front door of the Breslin-Horan household, carefully stepping over tiny toddler shoes that baby Emilia Gracie has left on the floor, no doubt driving Niall mad, and side steps over Aedan James’ toy trains. The band is getting so domesticated, Liam isn’t sure if he likes it or not, thinks in a half disassociated kind of way that none of them are old enough to be this domesticated except Bressie, but wouldn’t change anything about them at all. 

 

He wanders around the downstairs before he hears some voices, and he heads in that direction, still more concerned then he can remember being in a long time.

What he finds when he finally finds them, isn’t what he was expecting. The world isn’t ending, no one is bleeding or dying or what ever else he had built up in his head. It could be almost considered peaceful, really, if he didn’t know that the situation had been dire not even half an hour before. 

Harry isn’t fat, okay, he’s a rather skinny man, though ridiculously tall but somehow he’s managed to squeeze himself into a small enough ball to fit onto Louis’ lap. It’s an odd sigh, but Niall is cooing at the two of them and Bressie has Emilia Gracie and Aedan James in his arms, watching with his own heart eyes. 

It’s cute but still, Liam is confused. Really, really confused. 

“Uh, what’s going on?” He asks, dropping his keys in the key bowel by the cereal box Niall had no doubt been eating out of earlier in the day. 

“Liam!” Louis beams at him from his place underneath Harry. “Liam, did Zaynie come with you?” 

Liam is still really confused but, “No, Lou, he stayed at home with the babies.” He has to fight a smile when Louis pouts at him, beyond endeared by his best friend’s sub. 

“If everything is okay here,” he shoots Bressie a look which the other man nods at, “then I think I’m going to go ahead and take Louis and Harry home. Harry still needs to unpack his things and get settled in after all. I’ll let the three of you,” he tells the subs, “say goodbye, the two of us are going to go have a serious conversation in the kitchen.” 

“We are?” Bressie asked, picking Emilia Gracie in one arm, Aedan James up in his other, and followed Liam into the kitchen. 

Liam shakes his head and points to the subs who are huddled together and giggling. “I didn’t think they’d be that open with us in there,” is all he said in response. 

Bressie frowned, “I don’t know, it took him a while but Harry eventually relaxed with me in the room.” He shrugs, the two kids giggling as they moved up and down in their Daddy’s arms. 

“And you still won’t tell me what happened?” Liam asked, not looking away from the deep dimples in Harry’s cheeks, the younger man’s smile so big it had to hurt. 

Bressie opens his mouth, then closes it, looking like he’s torn. “I really wish I could,” he said slowly, “but I feel like it’s something you need to learn about him on your own.” He looks pained even as he says it, like he doubts himself as soon as the words leave his mouth. 

“You don’t think he’s dangerous do you? Is that what the problem is?” Liam doesn’t think so, watching the soft way Harry is touching Niall’s hair right now, he doesn’t think the sub could hurt anyone even if he tried, especially when he wasn’t trying but you can’t always tell these things. 

Bressie laughs, “After he stopped crying he spent ten minutes building blocks with the monsters before Louis made him sit down on his lap. The two of those boys with Niall? Mate, they’re going to rule the world.” 

When Louis bounces over to him with a wide smile on his face, dragging a nervous looking Harry behind him, Liam has to wonder if Bressie has just predicted to future. And he finds himself not minding the future Bressie predicted too much at all.


	4. Chapter 4

The thing is you always hear about sub abuse, on the news and on the radio, and Louis has always on some level been aware that it happens. But it's never happened to anyone he's cared about before. It’s always someone else, somewhere else, never them. 

Louis feels sick, and he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t know how to handle it, or how to ask for the help he needs. He mulls over his thoughts as he gets ready for bed, mulls asking Zayn for a spanking, or for him to hold him down and fuck him hard, but knows that the younger man has to get up early for work the next day. 

He sighs. 

"Sir, is he going to be okay?" He asks, arms wrapped tightly around Zayn as they cuddle in bed.

Zayn, who had been running a hand through Louis' hair pauses, a frown crossing his unnaturally pretty face. The older man only calls him sir when he's feeling uncertain about something, or scared, saving "sir" and even "Daddy" for when he's feeling extra small, in extra need of being dominated. Zayn knows he needs to tread lightly now, that he could break Lou without meaning to if he isn't careful here. 

"I don't know, baby, but I know Liam is going to give him the best love and care in the world. There's no better man in the world than Liam."

"You're wrong, sir."

"Excuse me?" Zayn isn't cross with Louis disagreeing, just confused.

"You're the best man," Louis tells him with conviction, "you're the best man and the best Dom in the world and I would be lost without you." He stretches from where he's laying on Zayn's chest, lips out in an exaggerated pout, nose wrinkling in delight when Zayn kisses him once. Twice. Three times. 

"Go to sleep, brat. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Yes, daddy." 

Zayn smacks him hard on the ass but then pulls him in closer to his chest, already falling into a doze. Louis lays awake wondering if, down the hall, Harry is doing okay, but doesn’t dare get up and see for himself. He kisses the closest tattoo of Zayn’s he can reach and snuggles in closer, willing himself to sleep too. 

^*^*^*

"He's going to be fine, you know." Bressie says to Niall's back.

The younger man's hands clench on the bed. "I can't talk about this right now." He says it to the wall, tries his best to make his voice sound strong, even as he feels anything but. 

"Baby, we have to talk about this at some point." Bressie tries to put a hand on Niall, tries to let the younger man know he's not alone but he shrugs it off. 

Throwing off the comforter Niall stands up and crosses his arms, for once standing taller then Bressie. "I said I didn't fucking want to talk about it."

Bressie sits up, face impassive. "And I never said we had to talk about it tonight, babe, but you are acting out. Five minutes in the corner, go."

Niall opened his mouth to argue, "Unless you'd like to have a come to Jesus meeting with a spoon tonight love I would move my cute little ass. You are already in enough trouble as it is." 

Niall sighs, all anger leaving him as he goes to stand in his punishment corner. There's nothing special about the corner except that it's bare, the only corner in the whole room that has nothing to decorate it except a pillow he's sometimes expected to kneel on. Bressie knows him, knows how easily distracted he is, so he took the distractions away, made it so all he can do is focus on himself. On why he's in the corner, on why he's being punished. 

Niall would hate it if he didn't love Bressie so much. If he didn't love that Bressie loves him so much. 

"I am going to go check on the kids. I expect you to be kneeling by the bed, collar on when the timer goes off and I get back understand?"

"Yes sir."

Bressie stands up, presses a kiss to the side of Niall's head and starts the timer before leaving the room, and leaving Niall to his thoughts. It's going to be a long five minutes. 

Six minutes later Bressie is balls deep in Niall’s ass, smacking his ass with one hand, holding Niall’s throat with the other, demanding with every other thrust for Niall to tell him who he belongs to. 

The long thrusts are brutal on Niall's spanked ass but not enough for him to want to safe word. They're in the sound proofed play room (amazing what money can buy) and Niall's legs are in the air with a sling, Bressie using a riding crop to whip his nipples every other thrust.

"Who do you belong to?" He demands again.

"You master," he whimpers out, clenching down around him. 

He's so aroused he could come from this but the years he's been Bressie' sub have taught him how to slave off his own desires. 

Bressie is a tough but gentle dom, soft where Niall is rough but knows how to push Niall past where he thinks he can go. Like now. 

Sub space calls him but he wants to stay with Bress, wants to stay with the man he loves. 

So he focuses, does his best to keep his eyes open and takes in the good boys and the pretty baby’s the leave the older man’s lips. He feels the praise fill his soul, can fill it warm his body all the way to his toes. 

When the scene ends and Bressie has him cuddled in his arms and Niall is whispering apologizes and his fears into his neck, he takes a moment to ponder how Harry is doing, if the younger boy is getting the same kind of treatment. Just as the thought crosses his head Bressie kisses the corner of his eye where a tear is trying to fall and the thought leaves him as quick as it came, his attention going back to his Dom, just as it should. 

He goes to sleep that night feeling loved. 

^*^*^*

Harry goes to bed that night, curled up in a ball in a room that isn’t his own, in a home he doesn’t know, with a Dom that he’s scared of. Liam had offered to let him sleep with him but Harry had started shaking and Liam had told him to take the guest room instead, and that Zayn and Louis could be found down the hall. 

Instead he takes his pillow and curls up in his closet, and pretends that he’s back at home, knowing he doesn’t deserve the nice treatment that Liam has shown him so far, and wondering when the treatment will change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoy the new chapter :) It's kind of a filler chapter but should help sped the plot along a little now. 
> 
> As for when I'm going to update again- I'm not sure! I'm moving house next Tuesday (4/18/17) and I'm not sure when the internet cuts off here and restarts there. However I'm doing camp nanowrimo this month and again in June and my attention is on this fic and other WIPS. They (fingers crossed) will all be completed by December. 
> 
> feel free to come talk with me ot5trashno1.tumblr.com

Three Months Later  
  
When the letter arrives in the mail addressed to, Dom Liam Payne he honestly doesn’t think much of it, more and more letters have been coming addressed as such since his relationship with Harry had became public a month and a half before, friends and even news teams wanting to get to know the young man that Liam was destined to spend the rest of forever with. Even more has been arriving since Harry began and completed his second round of sub classes, Niall and Louis right along side him. It seems like even now, a week after classes being let out, that the school is still sending something every other day.   
  
So he doesn’t think much of it, enjoying the sound of Cayden and Charlotte’s giggles as Harry chases them around the living room, Louis napping on the couch across the room.   
  
Harry looks up at the sound of his footsteps, a hesitant smile crossing his face. “Look who’s home,” he says cheerfully, pointing the twins in Liam’s direction.   
  
“Dada!” They both take off running as fast as their short legs will carry them, babbling excitedly about what they did with Harry and Louis all day, or at least that’s what Liam thinks they’re talking about.   
  
Harry hesitantly walks over to join them, still more then a little cautious around Liam, though he lets the older man press a kiss to his cheek and goes one step more and gives Liam what could be the quickest hug in the history of the whole world. “How was work?” he asks, bending down to pick up Charlotte. Cayden lets out a frustrated scream so Harry bends down to pick him up too, balancing both twins on his hips like it’s no problem at all.   
  
Liam does his best to shake off the haze of lust that suddenly overcomes him, “It was work?” he offers, “They’re thinking we should be ready to tour in a couple of weeks.”   
  
Louis sits up at that, blinking away what remains of his nap. “So soon? Didn’t the three of you just start rehearsing like two days ago?”   
  
Harry laughs, dropping the twins on top of Louis, “Lou, they started practicing like a month ago, don’t you remember? You kept complaining about waking up alone in bed so you’d drag me out of mine and we’d cuddle the twins until lunch time?”   
  
Louis frowns, appearing like he’s thinking hard. “I might remember something about that,” he admits, “but I’m not the best until I’ve had a couple cups of tea or coffee in me.” He huffs. “And it’s not like Zayn would care anyway, all he has time for anymore is the band. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had a nice and long spanking? Do you? I have needs.”   
  
Liam snorts from his place in the kitchen, even as Harry tugs on a lock of Louis’ hair as he walks behind the couch, “I’m sure Zayn would be jealous if he knew that the two of you cuddled in the mornings after we left,” he soothed.   
  
“Still doesn’t fix the fact that I haven’t been spanked in over a month and a half!” Louis‘ voice is shrill with displeasure, causing the twins in his lap to whine.   
  
Harry swoops in to take them away, murmuring to them about being to young to hear about such things before heading to the nursery.  
  
“Just so you both know,” Liam says, “we’re meeting Zayn and Bressie for dinner in about an hour. Yes, Louis, I’m sure Niall will be there.”   
  
Harry nods in his head and mumbles a, “Yes, sir,” before excusing himself to go give the twins a bath, especially if he’s going to be out in town for the first time since his sub classes.   
  
Behind him Louis snaps his mouth closed with a pout, grumbling to himself, even as Liam rolls his eyes. “If you behave I’ll have a word with Zayn and see what we can do to solve your other problem.”   
  
Louis sits up and shoots him a beaming smile. “I’m going to go help Hazza!” He skips out of the room, yelling for the other sub as he goes.   
  
Liam wishes he could be mad, but he’s too fond of both boys to say anything. It’s not going to be a fancy dinner, but not a laid back one either really. Still, he’s nervous, patting the pocket of his jeans he smiles.   
  
Turning his attention back to the mail he still holds he laughs as Louis shrikes about Cayden and Charlotte splashing him with water, the twins laughter ringing through the house as he uses his pointer finger to open the letter addressed to Dom Liam.   
  
His heart stops before pounding to a start again as he begins reading.   
  
_Dom Liam Payne,_  
  
 _In regards to personal sub: Harry Edward Styles, age 18. Results from sub classes._  
  
 _It was brought to our attention, during these classes, that the above sub was abused by a past school, where he was marked as a stubborn submissive and would be hard to please his future Dominate. This was brought into consideration upon grading, though did not negatively or positively sway the graders in either direction._  
  
Liam can’t read anything past that, collapsing against the cabinet behind him as the words he just read finally register.   
  
Abused.   
  
Harry, his sweet Harry, was abused by a place that was supposed to teach him how to live a happy and full life. He can still hear the younger man down the hall, laughing with Louis' and the twins.   
  
He takes a moment to just breath, to do his best to get his bearings and allow the world to readjust to his new knowledge. He allows himself a few moments to cry a little, for the innocence Harry lost and for the relationship the two of them could have had if things hadn’t turned out the way they did. He can't help but wonder why someone would willingly hurt Harry, who was sunshine personified, who never had a bad word to say about anything or anyone and who had more patience then the pope.   
  
Things make so much sense now that he knows though.   
  
The way Harry always seems one step ahead of Liam, willing to do things that the Dom claimed responsibility for. The way he had shook the first night home, and his shock at Niall and Louis calling their doms by their given names. His hesitance to ask for anything.   
  
The day that Bressie called Liam over comes to mind, the day that Harry had fallen apart in the other couple’s living room and Liam finds himself holding onto the counter, his knuckles white. He should have known, he should have seen the signs before now, what kind of Dom was he?   
  
He shakes the thoughts off, knowing it will do none of them living in the house any good if he continues to think like this.   
  
“Come on Payne, there’s not much more the letter could say that will surprise you now.”   
  
_We found the submissive to be shy, but attentive to his trainer’s needs. In the seven week course Mr. Styles was only required to be punished once, at which time he had an argument with another submissive._  
  
Liam speed reads the rest of it, wanting to know the results more then he wanted to know why he passed or failed each subject he was taught.   
  
_Mr Styles’ final results showed 12/14 classes passed, officially certifying him as a submissive capable of handling being officially collared. At any time Dom Liam Payne, as Mr Styles’ dominate, is allowed to place the submissive into the classes he failed, or classes Dom Liam Payne feels his submissive needs to attend again._  
  
 _Our conclusion is that submissive Harry Styles is ready, and willing, to take on all the duties required of him. Kindness and patience will be required._  
  
Liam lets the papers drop, a laugh falling out of him. Harry passed. With everything against him, Harry passed.   
  
He pats his pocket again, his smile growing bigger.   
  
Tonight is going to be extra special, he can already feel it.


	6. Chapter 6

hey friends, sorry if you opened this and expected a chapter (I promise it's coming tomorrow or on Sunday). I just thought I'd post this (and delete it when I post the next chapter) to apologize for the long wait on an update. 

This year has been literal hell since April. 

My mom fell and shattered her elbow in April and she's had four surgeries since then. I started a new job to help try and pay for some of that which is good because in August she got a serious infection and was in the hospital for two and a half weeks and almost died. Between those times we almost lost my aunt once, my cousin has tried to kill herself at school twice, my cousin has announced that she's divorcing her husband, my grandma has been in the hospital- anyways the list is never ending. 

Thank you to all of you who've kept up with me on twitter and tumblr and offered thoughts and prayers. I'm downing a bunch of soda tonight to try and update to apologize for the delay. The chapter for twenty two months is finished, just needs to be edited, zouis fics will be updated next. 

That said please don't think any of these fics have been abandoned. I've been screaming at friends for months about the ideas I have and how excited I am to write the next part. I just haven't really had time to do so. Rip

Anyways I hope this finds all of you well and thank you again for all of your patience. 

All the love,   
Lee

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at tommoandmalikpayne and on twitter at leewithme


End file.
